Sueños del Pasado
by SakuraUchiha37
Summary: Dicen que los sueños son señales o tal vez visiones... Como Dè Javú... Quizás hasta recuerdos que queremos revivir inconscientemente... El problema es revivir recuerdos que te mataran poco a poco. Oscuros recuerdos de tú vida que ni tu misma conocías.../Fairy Tail & Naruto Shippuden se encuentran por fin/Side-Story
1. Chapter 1

La historia es tanto de Naruto como de Fairy Tail. Con un personaje propiamente mío llamado Hikari Heartfilia. Imagínensela un poco como Moka akashiya convertida en vampiro.

El escenario principal es en Hyrule de Zelda Ocarina of time para nintendo 64.

Para los que no han visto Naruto, Fairy Tail, o no han jugado Zelda queda como sugerencia.

PD: Sasuke se fue de la aldea pero ya regresó, y el fin -además de hacerse mas poderoso- fue robar información de Orochimaru.

Lisanna esta devuelta en Fairy Tail y todavía no han habido movimientos de Akatsuki, de hecho, Naruto acaba de llegar pero con 17 años.

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni Fairy Tail ni Zelda Ocarina of time me pertenecen, sólo la historia es legitima de la mente de SakuraUchiha37.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Era una noche de primavera y el reino de Fiore se encontraba en total tranquilidad a excepción de cierto gremio, que celebraba la llegada de su nuevo integrante, Hikari Heartfilia.

-''¿Cómo demonios he llegado aquí? de nuevo''- pensaba la peliblanca dueña de los ojos rojos (Hikari) mientras veía a Fairy Tail en una de sus típicas batallas por exceso de alcohol. -''Oh sí ¡ya recordé''- se dijo a si misma con sarcasmo- El deber como hermana mayor de Lucy''-

****FLASH BACK****

Cuando Phaton Lord atacó su gremio, se vio obligada a defenderlo, no solo por ser una ex-miembro de este, si no también porque estaba tras de su ''hermanita'' y ella no iba a permitirlo.

El problema radicó después, cuando se iba Fairy Tail en general le pidió que regresara, a lo cual ella negó, le gustaba la libertad estar de vaga por cualquier parte del mundo; sin embargo Natsu la retó a una batalla, de la cual, si ella ganaba se podía ir sin compromiso alguno, pero, si él la derrotaba debería adentrarse en el gremio nuevamente. Su error fue involucrar a Gray. Ambos aceptaron el reto de unirse- lo cual se les hizo más fácil de lo que imaginaba- y lucharon contra ella. Hikari venció al Dragón Slayer, pero culpa de su extraña fobia al frío el azabache terminó por vencerla.

****FIN FLASH BACK****

Lo cierto era que no fue tan mala ideal después de todo, esos dos cabeza hueca eran sus mejores amigos, Natsu siempre había querido pelear contra ella. Por otra parte Gray siempre había sido su apoyo en los pocos años que estuvo en Fairy Tail.

Más atrás en su vida, lo único que recuerda en que a los doce años escapó de la mansión Heartfilia. Tiene unos escasos recuerdos de que cuando ella llegó a dicha casa tenía unos ocho años, lo que significaba que Lucy y ella no eran hermanas biológicas precisamente, aunque se querían como tales.

Volviendo al presente, su ''padre'' la había buscado a ella para ofrecerle una propuesta: si traía a Lucy devuelta no sería ella quien fuera forzada a casarse con un completo desconocido, tan sólo para salvar la inmensa fortuna que alberga Jude Heartfilia. Pero éste no contaba con que ambas fueran tan cercanas, ni que en lugar de ayudarle a él se hubiese revelado y se pusiera en defensa de la menor y del propio gremio.

En realidad Hikari y Lucy perdieron conexión luego de que esta primera abandonase los territorios de su familia, hasta que la rubia le enviara una carta preguntándole ¿de dónde los miembros de Fairy Tail le conocían? Allí fue donde se entero solía ser uno de ellos hasta hace menos de dos años.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos no se percató de que Lucy llevaba ya rato hablándole de lo genial que era el gremio. Finalmente le dirigió su atención a la pregunta que la rubia formuló

-Hikari-chan ¿Por qué abandonaste Fairy Tail? - La peliblanca meditó un minuto la respuesta pero no logró darle una explicación lógica y conociendo a Lucy, si le decía la verdadera razón haría un alboroto. Percatándose de la incomodidad de su hermana mayor hizo otras preguntas- ¿Por qué viniste a ayudarnos? ¿Cómo sabías de lo que sucedió? ¿Papá te dijo algo? ¿Has hablado con nuestro padre? ¿¡Por qué no contestas!?-terminó atropelladamente.

Sí, su hermana era un fastidio. Al darse cuenta de que iba a cuestionar mas cosas le respondió

-Respondería si te quedaras callada en algún momento Lucy, vine por que nuestro ''padre'' me anunció que estabas aquí y que tenía en sus planes el llevarte devuelta, atacando el gremio, y eso no lo iba permitir - dijo poniendo énfasis en la palabra ''padre''- y deje Fairy Tail por que quise-

-Comprendo ¡estoy tan feliz de verte de nuevo! te quedarás conmigo en casa- dijo mas como afirmación que como pregunta

-Hmp, como quieras-

A partir de ese día sucedieron muchas cosas en el gremio de las cuales mas problemas de los requeridos, pero a su vez salieron juntos como la familia que eran. A Hikari realmente le hacía falta la compañía, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a la soledad.

Aproximadamente unos siete u ocho meses habían transcurrido desde el regreso de Heartfilia mayor y al maestro Makarov le llegó una carta del reino de Hyrule invitando a 15 de los miembros de Fairy Tail para asistir al famoso '' TORNEO DE CHAKRA VS MAGIA '. Este campeonato consistía en invitar a 15 magos de un gremio y 15 ninjas de uno o dos aldeas a luchar entre ellas con el fin e definir a quienes había que darles misiones para que fueran resueltas de la mejor manera; en este caso las aldeas eras Konoha y Suna.

Makarov suspiró sabía que una de las 15 personas se resistiría, pero conociendo a los otros 14 la terminarían por convencer. Decidido, salió de su despacho para encontrarse a su infame gremio haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer, ¡desorden!

****MIENTRAS TANTO****

Tres ninjas de Suna, reconocidos como los hermanos No Sabaku, se dirigía a Konoha con una carta que los invocaba al reino de Hyrule. ¿Cómo tomaría las cosas la Hokage? ¿Dejaría ir a 12 de sus mejores ninjas en la recién llegada de Naruto Uzumaki? Bueno, tomando en cuanta que los tiempos estaban extremadamente tranquilos, seguro que sí, incluso los miembros del consejo de Sunagakure lo habían dejado ir a él, Gaara, el Kazekage.

Sabía que se enfrentarían al gremio más desastroso que existía, pero también uno de los más poderosos, señalando que las dos invitadas especiales eran ni más ni menos que Erza Scarlet, conocida como Titania y Mirajane Strauss, el demonio. Por supuesto ellos tampoco se quedaban atrás, el kazekage y el copy-ninja estaban al nivel de ambas.

Por fin, habían dado con la presencia de su maestro y todos se encontraban en completo silencio

-De seguro ya se han enterado que este año regresa en famoso Torneo de Chakra vs Magia de la cual, Fairy Tail está invitado a luchar contra las aldeas de Suna y Konoha- comenzó Makarov- 15 de ustedes fueron los llamado, a continuación diré el nombre de cada uno de ellos: Cana Alberona, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia Lisanna Strauss, Levy McGarden, Juvia Loxar, Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox, Alzack Connell, Bisca Connell, Freed Justine, Hikari Heartfilia y como invitadas especiales Mirajane Strauss y Erza Scarlet...-

-Yo no pienso ir- interrumpió con su habitual todo de indiferencia.

Justo como creía, ella no es de ir a ese tipo de cosas tan ''absurdas'', y ahora empezaban las quejas de los demás e intentos de convencerla

-¡Oh vamos, Hikari!/¿Qué?/Debes estar bromeando/¿Por qué?- Era un bullido de palabras que casi ni alcanzaba entender.

La verdad era que ese torneo era en el invierno y justo en esas fechas era su cumpleaños, el peor día del año. No recordaba bien las cosas, pero si sabía que cada siete de diciembre que pasaba con alguien esa persona terminaba muriendo frente a sus ojos, por ello, se la pasaba sola ese día, no quería que alguien especial e importante para ella falleciera.

Erza y Mirajane conocían esa razón a como también su triste historia de la cual estaba estrictamente prohibido hablar o hacer un comentario. Cuando a Hikari la llevaron a la mansión Heartfilia le habían borrado todos sus recuerdos.

En el despacho de la Hokage se encontraban 15 ninjas reunidos después de haber escuchado la noticia de lo que podría ser una misión.

-¡Genial! ¡Les vamos a patear el trasero a esas hadas!- Gritaba entusiasmado Naruto.

-¡Naruto! cállate y deja terminar a Tsunade-shishou- decía una ojijade.

-T-Tsunade-sama y-yo me pre-preguntaba ¿por qué Shino-san no nos acompañará?-dijo tímidamente la Hyuga.

-Por que en lugar de él ira Kakashi, al ser un invitado especial.-

-¿Quienes serán las invitadas especiales de Fairy Tail?- pregunto el dueño del sharingan.

-Erza Scarlet y Mirajane Strauss- respondió Gaara.

-¿Ellas? ¡valla! esto será interesante- concluyó el Hatake

***************************************************************0****************************************************

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se había dejado convencer de estar allí? Frente a la entrada al castillo de Hyrule juntos sus amigos de Fairy Tail esperando a sus contrincantes que ya llevaban 1 hora de retraso.

10 minutos después y por fin habían llegado quince ninjas con sus respectivas bandas. Pasó su vista lentamente por cada uno, sólo un azabache se percató de que lo hacía y le devolvió la mirada, lo que más le sorprendió es que ella tenía el Sharingan.

Por alguna extraña razón se le hacía tan familiar, como se ya hubiese estado estado con ella cuando eran niños, de hecho se la llegó a imaginar junto a Itachi...

-Tú, la del Sharingan ¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó con su voz grave a lo que todos prestaron atención a lo que comenzaba a suceder.

-Es de mala educación preguntar el nombre sin presentarse primero, Sasuke Uchiha- remató la peliblanca

Decir que estaban impresionados era poco ¿Cómo sabía ella quién era? Es cierto que el azabache tenía mucha fama, pero no tanta como para ser reconocido tan rápido y facil y mucho menos por alguien que vive en otro continente; su impacto no desapareció al percatarse que también portaba el Dojutsu ocular del clan Uchiha ¿Quién demonios podía ser ella? ¿Acaso era...?

-Si ustedes no se presentan lo haré yo- mencionó con notable fastidio mientras su Sharingan comenzó a girar- El chico junto al can es del clan Inuzuka su nombre es Kiba, los dos de los ojos perlados pertenecen al famoso clan Hyuga, Hinata miembro del Soke y Neji miembro del bunke, el rubio y el pelirrojo son jinchuriki del Ichibi y el Kyubi Naruto Uzumaki y Gaara No Sabaku junto sus hermanos Temari y Kankuro, ella es la aprendiz de la Hokage Tsunade, Sakura Haruno, el clon de Maito Gai, Rock Lee y su compañera de equipo la especialista en armas Tenten Ama, seguido del legendario Ino-Shika-Cho, creado por Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Choji Akamichi, finalmente Kakashi Hatake el ninja que ha copiado más de mil jutsus, conosco tu historia como si yo misma la hubiese escrito y el único sobreviviente del clan rojo conosco perfectamente tu pasado Uchiha Sasuke- realizo una media sonrisa de autosuficiencia- Mi nombre es Hikari Heartfilia

Le cayo como agua fría, por supuesto que la conocía, ella tiene de la sangre Uchiha, vivió con él por 3 años, pero se la habían llevado antes de que el clan fuese masacrado por la persona que ella mas llegó a querer. Al parecer él también sabía gran parte de su historia, pero ¿Cómo reconoció al resto? De seguro es el Sharingan, no había ninguna otra explicación, o por lo menos eso creía.

-También es de mala educación no presentar a los suyos, Heartfilia-san-

-No lo necesitan saber, después de todo hay una regla ninja que impide dar información a tu enemigo-remató

-Lo dice una persona que no logra seguir las reglas de los magos-

-¿Tu que sabes de reglas de magos?-

-Abandonar tu gremio es una de tantas-

-Yo no lo he abandonado-

-Oh no, sólo te fuiste por estar harta de el, créeme Hikari-san yo también sé sobre ti, pues tu nombre esta puesto en el libro bingo-

-Ese estúpido libro suele mentir al referirse a algunas cosas-

-Pero no todas, si no es así entonces ¿Dónde conseguiste ese Sharingan?-

Esto estaba tomando un mal rumbo, Hikari había tratado de investigar a toda costa como consiguió el Dojutsu, pues ella jamás lo había robado o por lo menos no que ella recordara y es que al haber perdido la memoria a los ocho años era mas complicado saber con quienes podría conseguir la información, ni siquiera su maestro Makarov sabía al respecto de la situación, o eso era lo que a ella le dio a entender. La peliblanca no tenía que llegar a darse cuenta la respuesta a aquella pregunta y los miembros de Fairy Tail conocían esa condición.

-Eso no es cosa de vosotros- interrumpió la pelirroja. Justo en el momento en que él Uchiha se atrevía a reprochar llegó la princesa del reino en el que se encontraban.

-Bienvenidos a Hyrule y al torneo de magia vs chakra, yo soy Zelda, y seré vuestra anfitriona- se presentó con una voz que reflejó una paz y tranquilidad que se transmitió a todos- Tras de mi se encuentran los 6 sabios del reino: Saria del Bosque, Durania del Fuego, Ruto del Agua, Nabooru del Espíritu e Impa de las Sombras. Por favor, seguidme a los adentros del castillo.- concluyó. Ellos caminaron detrás de las 7 personas hasta que llegaron a un tipo de gimnasio a lo que la princesa se detuvo y continuó.- Aquí lucharás uno a uno con rangos similares para determinar sus habilidades, yo daré dos nombres y las respectivas personas vendrán al sitio central de la sala, tendrán un tiempo determinado en el cual deberán acabar con su oponente, de lo contrario será un empate- hizo una pausa- Del lado derecho Fairy Tail y el izquierdo Konoha y Suna- dicho esto todos asintieron.

-Comienzan Yamanaka Ino vs Heartfilia Lucy- Ambas tiene el mismo potencial, sin embargo, la mago puede invocar una tercera persona a la batalla lo cual, la ninja queda en desventaja y a su vez derrotada.

-Hyuga Hinata vs Marvell Wendy- Al ser los ataques de la peliazul tan débiles ante el Byakugan, la dragón Slayer queda vencida.

-Ama Tenten vs Strauss Lisanna- La peliblanca llega a transformarse y su velocidad incrementa, por lo que la castaña pierde la batalla.

-Haruno Sakura vs Connell Bisca- Tsunade al entrenar a la pelirrosa le enseño a esquivar todo a su paso, por lo que la peliverde no le logra hacer ni un rasguño por lo tanto la ninja sale victoriosa.

-Inuzuka Kiba vs Connell Alzack- por más rápido que fuera el ''chico perro'' el mago es más ágil con su arma por lo que derrota a su enemigo.

-Akimichi Choji vs McGarden Levy- La peliazul conoce, gracias a sus lecturas, la debilidad de los chicos como su contrincante, así que forma un palabra hecha de comida con un tóxico paralizante y gana la partida.

-Lee Rock vs Justine Freed- aunque las ruinas del mago parecieran indestructibles, e especialista en taijutsu las logra traspasar y vence.

-Sabaku No Temari vs Alberona Cana- Las cartas de Tárot de la castaña no hacen efecto al viento de la rubia.

-Sabaku No Kankuro vs Loxar Juvia- Ella al ser uno de los 5 elementos y su cuerpo está hecho de agua, el castaño no le puede realizar daño alguno eso ocasiona la victoria de la peliazul.

-Nara Shikamaru vs Redfox Gajeel- La fuerza del dragón Slayer y la mente del ninja fue esplendido, sin embargo, el tiempo no fue suficiente.

-Fullbuster Gray vs Hyuga Neji- El hielo del azabache podía ser roto por los puntos de chakra del castaño, pero el rango de duración no alcanzó para determinar la victoria a alguno.

-Uzumaki Naruto vs Dragneel Natsu- ambos son extremadamente habilidosos por lo que el tiempo que tuvieron fue agotado dando como resultado un empate.

-Heartfilia Hikari vs Uchiha Sasuke- Una de las batallas mas esperadas por todos, ambos prodigios en su generación dieron a conocer el por qué, si no fuera por el escaso tiempo, jamás habría un ganador.

-Sabaku No Gaara vs Mirajane- Dos demonios conocidos por el mundo, que al igual que el duelo anterior, quedo empatado.

-Scarlet Erza vs Hatake Kakashi- el último duelo, que por más que la pelirroja atacó el peliplata lograba contraatacar y el tiempo pareció irse más rápido de lo debido.

-¡Felicidades! Sois tan fuertes como lo pensé. Será todo por hoy. Ya vuestras pertenencias se encuentran en el tercer piso en sus respectivas habitaciones que les diremos a continuación, por cierto, compartirán la recamara con el oponente de esta última batalla- se detuvo al ver como algunos la fulminaban con la mirada- tenéis que hacerlo, pues la idea de este campeonato no es sólo probar quienes son mas poderosos sino también establecer una alianza entre magos y ninjas. Ahora, por favor, seguid a Impa-san- concluyó de la misma manera en que comenzó.

Al llegar a dicho piso, entraron por el centro de un pasillo, al frente habían ocho entradas con puertas dobles y frente a estas siete mas, cada una con un número. Al final del pasillo del lado derecho se encontraban otras dos entradas, una con el nombre de ''Fairy Tail'' y la otra "Mujeres". Y al otro lado del lugar, era igual sólo que estás decían "Konoha y Suna" y "Hombres".

-Heartfilia-san, Uchiha-san- dijo la alta mujer a su lado- vuestra habitación es la número 13- terminó.

Luego se escucho a Naruto gritar -Feliz recién casados Sasuke-teme- continuó riendo contagiando al resto de los presentes, pero siendo interrumpida por la amenazadora pero burlista voz de Hikari

-Igualmente Naruto-san, ¡envíale mi saludo a Natsu!- terminado de decir esto la risas ascendieron.

Cerró la puerta y la peliblanca pensó o se estaba volviendo loca o por el cansancio le estaba haciendo tener alucinaciones por que creyó ver una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa en el perfecto rostro del azabache. Sí, definitivamente tenía que visitar a un doctor por los pensamientos que le cruzaban por la mente en ese momento.

***************************************************************O**************************************************************

Unas horas después se encontraban en una especie de "tour" en el castillo, con la excepción del portador del Sharingan, que se mantenía analizando el repentino encuentro con la que podía considerarse una media hermana; sabía que a ella la había llevado a donde su madre Layla Heartfilia (ya fallecida) por situaciones que nunca le dieron a conocer, o por lo menos no a él, pero tiene un ligero recuerdo de que unos días después de la ida de ella el clan fue masacrado; Itachi conocía el hecho de que para Hikari, él era la persona más querida y respetada y ella era siempre la que le decía que para sus padres los dos hermanos Uchiha valían igual, aunque no siempre se lo mostrase, principalmente Fugaku. Sin embargo no era eso lo que lo tenía intrigado y perturbado sino el desconocer la razón por la que ella no lo recordase...

-Uchiha-san, ¿podemos hablar con usted?- preguntó amablemente Mirajane.- Es sobre Hikari-one-

-No necesito saber nada sobre ella- mintió

-Se te dan bien las mentiras, no es así, lamento decirte que no estamos aquí para tus idioteces.- remató Erza. Inhaló.- Sabemos que no la has olvidado, pero no conoces la razón del por que ella a ti si-

**************************************************************O***************************************************************

'Se encontraba en una oscura habitación, fría y parcialmente vacía, Habían restos de sangre por doquier y varios hombres extraños con katanas y demás armas, gritaban cosas que no lograba entender.

También había una niña de de 5 años al igual que ella. Mientras el fuego se iba apoderando de todo; de repente , una mujer alta de ojos turquesa y de cabello blanco con muchas heridas y completamente sudada, entro sobresaltando a todos en la habitación, asesinando a los intrusos agarró a las dos niñas en brazos e hizo un intento de sacarlas de aquel lugar, pero no alcanzó a pasar del umbral de la puerta cuando dos más de los invasores la sorprendieron y la golpearon dejando caer al trío de mujeres. La mayor de todas rápidamente se dispuso a enfrentarlos e invocó a un enorme dragón que lanzaba unas curiosas llamas azules el cual destrozó pedazo a pedazo a cada uno de ellos "por fin" pensó la mujer al alzar a las dos niñas y sacarlas de allí, pero no duró mucho pues una enorme serpiente había aparecido y acabado con con la criatura que estaba defendiéndolas y otro enemigo más apareció detrás de ellas y con una gran espada la atravesó, traspasando las costillas y llegando directo al corazón; las dos pequeñas cayeron al suelo y la espesa sangre salpicó a sus rostros...'

**************************************************************O***************************************************************

**N/A: **Hola! Bueno éste es el primer capítulo, ¿Algún review?

Lamento no haber escrito las batallas pero no tengo tanta imaginación en éste momento y no quería arruinar nada. Ésto último es importante para el resto de la historia.

Bueno ya veré cuando publicaré un nuevo capítulo. ¡Sayonara! ¡Dejadme un review quiero saber como va mi primera historia que me atrevo a publicar!


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: **Hola de nuevo! Sí bueno estoy super aburrida y decidí subir el capítulo tres hoy!

Espero Review.

* * *

****Capítulo 3****

El grito en medio de la madrugada proveniente de la habitación número 13 resonó por todo el castillo; reconociendo el chillido los habitantes de tercer piso asomaron su presencia en dicha recamara, encontrando a la peliblanca sudorosa y exaltada en su respectiva cama, mientras el azabache la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Lucy de lo cual no obtuvo respuesta.

Luego de quince minutos se encontraban algunos ninjas y magos reunidos en el salón principal, mientras la rubia maga conversaba con Hikari en su cuarto.

-Debió ser una **pesadilla **si tuvo ese comportamiento durante un rato de la mañana.- Dijo Kakashi meditando lo que Sasuke relató previamente.

-No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto, sólo fue un mal sueño.- reprochó el Uzumaki.

-No se trata de un simple sueño.- Pronunció Erza.- Esto es más malo de lo que parece.-

-Sigo sin comprender.- Confesó Ino.- O sea, todos tenemos pesadillas de vez en cuando ¿No es así?-

-Ponte a pensar un poco Ino-san, Naruto-san, ¿qué es lo que ves en un sueño así?- todos guardaron silencio ante la pregunta de Mirajane.

-**Suele tratarse algo a lo que más temes**- respondió Sakura.- Pero ¿Dónde viene el problema del habláis?-

-**El problema es lo que haya visto en ese sueño**.- contestó.

-No he logrado conversar mucho con ella.- Se escuchó la voz en fondo de Lucy.- Pero quizás vio parte de su pasado, no hallo otra razón por la que se hubiese despertado se esa manera.- Terminó notablemente preocupada.

Eso si era malo. Los recuerdos de Hikari habían sido sellados por el tercer Hokage con el fin de que recordara nada y se hiciese una ninja renegada y perversa, pues su pasado era oscuro, si ella llegase a encontrar ese lugar en su corazón nuevamente siendo tan poderosa podría incluso iniciar una guerra, o por lo menos eso aseguró Hiruzen.

-¿Qué le sucedió a Hikari-san en su infancia?- cuestionó Naruto seriamente, lo cual, impresionó a muchos.

-¿Conocen el **Clan Ryushira**?-Dijo repentinamente la Strauss mayor, luego de un arduo silencio.

-¡Mira!- Interrumpió la pelirroja- Sabes que no podemos...-

-Lo sé, Erza, pero ellos deberían saber- hizo una pausa e inhaló.

**El Clan Ryushira era uno de los más prestigiados de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, éste núcleo se identificaba por controlar dragones; cada miembro debía cuidar y criar de uno cuyo poder los diferenciaba, éste animal le agradecía el cuidado a su amo sirviéndole como protección y ayuda. Como cualquier otro clan con un kekkei genkai de gran magnitud muchas personas alrededor del mundo querían saber el secreto de ese poder, pues fuera de esta familia eran pocos los que lograsen domar una criatura así que los protegiese.**

**Una noche 7 de diciembre, bajo la nieve de invierno, el clan fue atacado y masacrado sin piedad alguna con el fin de encontrar a las dos niñas con el destino de ser dueñas de los dragones más poderosos jamás vistos. Pero ese no era el único objetivo, ya que ellas serían el ''conejillo de indias'' de un experimento, del cual, se le implantó la sangre de varios kekkei genkai de otras familias. El científico que realizó la operación se llamaba Orochimaru, ninja perverso proveniente de ésta misma aldea; él quería formar el poder más grandioso de todos los tiempos, juntando el Byakugan, el Sharingan, el genjutsu del clan Kurama, las células de primer Hokage, el Hielo del clan Yuki y el Shikotsumyaka del clan Kaguya; así lo hizo una vez que tenía a las 2 crías, pero al final sólo una de ellas sobrevivió.**

**Lo más preocupante es lo que sucedió aquella noche, pues de eso nos advirtió el tercer Hokage, según dice, esa noche una de las dos niñas fue poseída y además de eso, fue quien tomó la iniciativa en el asesinato de la familia. Aunque obviamente todo fue planeado por Orochimaru, si fue Hikari quien comenzó todo y lo recuerda podría volverse loca o peor.**

-Había llegado a leer algo sobre el clan Ryushira, durante mi entrenamiento con Tsunade-shishou, pero ella me había prohibido leer ese pergamino, jamás había entendido por qué.- comenzó hablando Sakura una vez que la peliblanca terminó de relatar la historia.

-Pero ¿Por qué Hikari no lo recuerda?- cuestionó Ino

-Hiruzen-sama sello sus recuerdos a sus nueve años.-

-Oigan, ¿qué hacen a esta hora despiertos?- interrumpió la voz de la causante de todo aquel alboroto.

-¡H-Hikari! ¿Qué haces a-aquí?- preguntaron varios de los presentes más blancos de lo normal.

-Eso mismo les pregunto, pues son las 4:00-suspiró- y Zelda-sama me ha pedido que fuera donde ella, necesitaba conversar conmigo.- respondió aparentemente indiferente.

Debió haberse imaginado que el sannin estaba detrás de todo esto, ya que se había rumoreado durante años lo sucedido, pero todas las historias relatadas siempre eran versiones diferentes y siempre que se terminaban advertían no hablar sobre el tema con nadie, pues era uno de los tantos secretos de la aldea, así como cuando no se le debía mencionar a él sobre ser un jinchuriki, con Hikari era igual; podía imaginarse lo duro que era que le escondieran una realidad sobre su propia vida pasada, pero peor sería encontrarte con ellas en una noche mientras duermes, durante el único momento en el que puedes salir de tu vida cotidiana para ser libre y escapar al lugar de tus sueños, ciertamente prefería que se lo dijeran, más cuando se trataba de tus amigos, casi hermanos, en realidad era muy duro que ellos te escondiesen algo así.

***********************************************************0******************************************************************

Ya eran las 5:57 y no lograba conciliar el sueño, no sólo por el hecho de que ese extraño sueño le tuviese intrigada, sino también por lo real que había llegado a parecer, como si ya lo hubiera vivido antes, como si ya lo hubiese sufrido. Tubo una inmensas ganas de llorar en aquel momento, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? si desde hace varios años no lo hacía, entonces, sólo por un sueño o mejor dicho una pesadilla volvería a asaltarla ese incomodo nudo en la garganta; además ¿Quién era esa mujer que apareció? sería acaso su... ¿Madre? No, era imposible. No quería imaginarse que ella podía ser una mujer tan importante en su vida y hubiera muerto tan fácilmente; pero ¿Y la otra niña? No le alcanzó a ver el rostro, ¿Y aquellos hombres? ¿Qué buscaban? ¡Por Kami! Eran muchas preguntas sin respuesta.

El sonido del despertador hizo que saliera de ensoñación, y automáticamente se levanto dispuesta a darse una buena ducha, pero por estar divagando entre sus pensamientos aún y el pesado sueño que todavía tenía no notó el momento justo en el cual el Uchiha ya no estaba en su cama, sólo el sonoro puertazo al cerrar el cuarto de baño hizo que notara su ausencia en la habitación. ''Hmp, maldito Uchiha'' terminó pensando.

*************************************************************0****************************************************************

Ya a las 8:28, veintinueve de las treinta personas ya se encontraban en el vestíbulo del palacio, sólo falta Hatake Kakashi ¡Kami-sama! Él tenía un don para los retrasos, se suponía que era a las 7 que debían estar allí. Pero eso no era lo peor, sino ver a Erza con un aura negra y peligrosa a su alrededor; ahora sí el peliplata se quedaría sin trasero.

-Hola- resonó su voz después de 20 minutos más de espera.-Lamento la tardanza, pero no hallaba que ponerme.-

-¡Te voy a matar Hatake!- explotó la pelirroja.

-Dice que no hallaba que ponerse y siempre lleva lo mismo- comentó Tenten con una gota en la sien.

La mañana se veía oscura, se notaba que se acercaba una tormenta, aunque era lógico pues ya se avecinaba el invierno. Hikari sentía como el extraño temor comenzaba a hacer aparición en su interior; siempre desde que tiene memoria esa sensación brotaba, y un presentimiento negativo la aturdía constantemente.

Recuerda que a sus no más de 12 años antes de adentrarse en Fairy Tail, divagaba sola por las ciudades, y es que el haberse escapado de lo que llamaban casa a tan corta edad no era muy beneficioso, más si olvidabas que el mundo de ahora el dinero suele ser mas importante que ayudar a una niña perdida; por supuesto a excepción de un niño en tus mismas circunstancias o peores, que te eche una mano con tal de que tu se la devuelvas. Se llamaba Haru, no llegó a convivir mucho con él quizás sólo seis meses o un año, pero eso bastó para que se convirtiera en su hermano.

Él una vez le confesó que su madre había muerto en el momento de su nacimiento y su padre Takeshi lo había abandonado hacía unos meses, dejándolo sólo con su hermano mayor Asahi, el cual lo habían atrapado por ser un delincuente y robar la comida de algunos locales, una mujer llegó a decir que lo hacía por ordenes de su padre -ya que aquel hombre tenía fama de ladrón e incluso asesino- y otros apoyaron a la señora haciéndose pasar por testigos, pero Asahi lo hacía porque era la única manera de que sobrevivieran los dos; también relató que desde ése momento no lo había vuelto a ver y que realmente lo extrañaba, pues siempre eran el apoyo del otro, ya que sin su madre y un padre borracho, ladrón y asesino nunca tuvieron a alguien que les brindase un apoyo paternal; pero esas cosas la gente de no lo logra ver, nadie jamás sabrá por lo que pasa otra persona hasta que viva el mismo sufrimiento en carne propia.

Un 7 de diciembre secuestraron a Haru y le dijeron a Hikari que debía entregar el pergamino sagrado de un tal clan Ryushira antes del atardecer sino el chico moriría, pero ella nunca en su vida había llegado a escuchar sobre aquella familia, y por más que preguntó a los habitantes de aquella región estos le dieron la espalda por ser una ''aliada'' de Takeshi y sus hijos. Sin embargo la peliblanca jamás se rindió y comenzó a rebuscar en cada rincón de la cuidad, en eso llegó la noche y Haru nunca volvió.

También recuerda que en esa fecha personas cercanas a Hikari mueren, y siempre ella va incluida en la culpa, aunque los miembros de Fairy Tail se lo niegue y traten de convencerla de que son sólo accidentes. Pero ella está segura de que es una especie de maldición, si tan sólo pudiera recordar algo de su niñez quizás entendería el por qué de muchas cosas.

-¡Hey Hikari!- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos-¿Sigues aquí? te noto un poco ida.-

-Gray, si estoy un poco cansada es todo- respondió indiferente.

-¿Segura?- volvió a cuestionar.-Llevo ya rato hablándote y no respondes.-

-Sí, sí, estoy bien.- por supuesto que no lo estaba recordar cosas como esas luego una noche como la anterior no mejoraba su estado de ánimo.

-Entonces ya es tu turno.- Se encontraban en el rancho, fuera de la ciudadela a los pies del castillo, Hikari ni había reparado en donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué?- Se fijó en su alrededor y notó que ya varios andaban cabalgando.

-Tienes que elegir tu caballo.- suspiró.- lo sabía, no estás en nada, para empezar el torneo mañana necesitamos un caballo que nos transporte por todo Hyrule, eso es lo que estamos haciendo ahora.- la miró esperando respuesta de la peliblanca.

-¡Oh! Claro.- ¡Genial! No había puesto atención a lo que debía hacer y a lo mejor todo terminaría siendo un caos. Dudó unos instantes.- ¿Qué debo hacer?- Ya no valía de nada ocultarlo, el azabache logró notar su distracción.

Rió buenamente.- Lo sabía. Descuida allí Malon, la granjera, te dirá lo que debes hacer.- terminó.

Se acerco no muy segura a donde se encontraba la pelinaranja dueña de recinto y esta le dijo:

-¿Sabes lo que debes hacer?- por toda respuesta la ojirroja negó con la cabeza.- Bueno, entonces pon atención: te dejaré entrar a al corral dónde se encuentran las caballos y las mulas, con ésta ocarina tocaras una melodía que te guste y así uno de ellos se acercará a ti respondiendo al llamado. Para ganarlo necesitas derrotar a uno de tus contrincantes del torneo. Sino tendrás que pagarlo.

Hikari hizo todo lo que la muchacha le mandó, el caballo elegido fue uno color blanco que ella nombró Cloud. Y su contrincante llegó a ser Kakashi al cual quedaron en un empate luego de dos o tres carreras.

Se la pasaron en el hermoso rancho toda la tarde haciendo carreras o simplemente trotando al lado de algún viejo o nuevo amigo. Ese día por fin se empezaron a levar bien con los demás guerreros y ciertamente parecía que comenzaba una bonita amistad entre todos. El crepúsculo fue impresionante a los ojos de todos, siempre se había escuchado que en Hyrule se daban los mejores amaneceres y atardeceres de casi todo el mundo. También cenaron a la luz de la luna y pasaron el rato entre risas y anécdotas de todos, las más graciosas llevaban por alguna razón a Naruto incluido.

Al llegar nuevamente al castillo siendo casi las 23:00 cada uno se fue directo a su habitación, la princesa había advertido que debían descansar para mañana, porque iba a comenzar lo difícil del torneo.

*****************************************************************0**********************************************************

****Fuera de Hyrule****

-¿Sigues pensando en esa propuesta?-

-Sí, lo he pensado mucho, pero ellos son importantes para deshacernos de los sabios restantes.-

-¿No es algo arriesgado?-

-Son los siete familiares del purgatorio, sería perfecto, además estamos cerca de la fecha.-

-Entonces tendremos más aliados, no confiamos de Orochimaru, ahora de ellos supongo que tampoco.-

-Exacto, Itachi Uchiha le hará la visita a Hikari el siete de diciembre, después de todo él es el más indicado para esa misión.-

*****************************************************************0**********************************************************

'Iba corriendo detrás de un niño de siete años, no lograba verle el rostro, a su alrededor veía que era media tarde el viento rosaba sus rostros y despeinaban sus cabellos, parecían muy felices, como si estuvieran jugando a atrapar algo o alguien, ''Itachi-oniisan'' logró escuchar la voz del otro niño ''Vamos Hikari-chan atrápalo'' dijo volviendo a verla, era... Sasuke...'

Abrió sus parpados en medio de la oscuridad, la hora 3:00, se trató de incorporar; no recordaba dónde estaba se fijó en el exterior y lo vio otra vez, el Uchiha, ¿Por qué había soñado con él y de niños? ¡Dios! se iba a volver loca en serio.

Habían estado en el castillo durante los últimos días, ya qué una gran tormenta había caído e imposibilitaba la salida, la princesa sugirió qué hicieran diversas actividades dentro de éste mismo lugar, en realidad no fue nada que la dejara realmente agotada ni a ella ni a nadie. Pero este sueño la iba persiguiendo desde la primera noche, sólo qué esta vez logró ver el rostro de él; jamás imaginó que se trataba de los hermanos Uchiha, si ella sólo logró ver a Itachi una vez hace mucho tiempo y fue de lejos, mientras que ella y Haru se ocultaban detrás de unos árboles en medio de un bosque, por temor a qué él y su acompañante los vieran, aunque siempre tuvo la sensación de qué si los encontraron, era de imaginar que no les iban a dar mucha importancia a dos niñatos pordioseros. Pero de allí ella jamás había visto al tan temido Uchiha mayor. Según Zelda deberíamos descansar por un día para que el siguiente comenzaran el tan esperado encuentro; y ese día era precisamente el siete de diciembre, o sea, hoy.

La extraña sensación se apodero de ella, se encontraba cumpliendo diecisiete años y un mal presentimiento la inundaba de angustia; se levanto de la cama y se cambio de ropa, alisto algunas cosas y salió por la ventana sin hacer ni un poco de ruido. Debía alejarse lo más posible de todas las personas que apreciaba. No quería pasar por lo mismo una vez más.

Al cabo de una hora se encontraba en alguna parte de un bosque, se recostó y cerro sus ojos el cansancio ya la dominaba.

***************************************************************0**************************************************************

Eran las diez de la mañana y el salón principal se encontraba en silencio, los presentes meditaban ciertos hechos del porque Hikari había desaparecido; según los miembros de Fairy Tail era normal que no se encontrara cerca, pero un presentimiento los invadía constantemente y no podría ser nada bueno.

- No se les hace un poco extraño, el que precisamente hoy fuera el día libre.- Comenzó sus conclusiones el Nara.

- ¿A qué te refieres Shikamaru-san?- Cuestionó Lucy.

- Piénsenlo, no hemos hecho absolutamente nada que nos deje lo suficientemente agotados cómo para qué Zelda-sama exija qué nos tomemos el día, o sea, no me quejo, pero si realmente fuera como cualquier torneo anterior nos hubiera enviado hoy mismo a completar el primer reto.- Continuó.

- ¿Dices qué Zelda-sama sabe algo al respecto acerca de Hikari?.- Dijo Levy.

- P-Puede qué sea una coincidencia.- Dedujo Hinata.

- O tal vez Hikari-san le pidió a Zelda-sama que diera el día libre.- Aportó Temari.

- No, Hikari-chan jamás hablaría de eso... Ella sólo se va sin más, ni siquiera avisa, pues no le gusta la interroguen.- Dijo Natsu.

- Natsu tiene razón.- Apoyó Lisanna.

- Esto no me trae buena espina.- Comentó Gray.

***************************************************************0**************************************************************

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz del sol le comenzaba a estorbar y una presencia extraña se hizo presente. Se levantó de golpe e inspeccionó su alrededor, sobre la rama de un árbol estaba sentado tranquilamente un hombre de unos veintidós años qué la miraba de forma penetrante ¿Era su imaginación? Lo había visto antes... Pero ¿Dónde? Se le hacía familiar, pues era muy parecido a Sasuke ¿Acaso era... Itachi Uchiha? Entonces lo vio, la capa de Akatsuki, la Insignia de Konoha tachada en su frente. Activó rápidamente su Sharingan y sin bajar la mirada de él buscó sus Katanas, pero no estaban...

- No te molestes en buscarlas, ya te he desarmado mientras dormías.-

- ¿Qué demonios quieres?-

- Tu tienes algo que me pertenece.-

- ¿Q-Qué?-

***************************************************************0**************************************************************

No recibí ningún review u.u Pero no importa, no abandonaré la historia sólo por eso ;P  
Pero dejaré esto aquí haha

¿Ahora qué pasará? ¿Qué quiere Itachi? ¿Le dirá algo a Hikari con respecto a su pasado? ¿Regresará sana o moribunda? ¿Y Akatsuki comenzará a moverse?

El próximo capítulo no sé cuando lo subiré pero va a estar bastante interesante.

¿Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **Hola! De nuevo yo! Feliz año! Atrasado... Gracias por sus reviews! Me emociona que les guste y que me lo hagan saber

Si notaron en el capítulo pasado puse que era el tercero ¡Dedaso!

En fin! Disfruten n.n

************0***********

****Fuera de Hyrule****

- ¿Sigues dudando del Uchiha?- Resonó una voz masculina.

- No lo sé, onii-chan, no confío en él- Respondió una voz más joven.- Estoy segura de que tiene lazos con Hikari aun.-

- ¿Y por qué no se lo reportaste a Pain-sama? Si esta misión falla por algo relacionado y él se entera de que tu lo sabías te va a...- ella lo interrumpió

- ¡Lo sé!- Suspiró.- Pero no va a pasar nada, estoy segura.- Rió perversa.- He llegado muy lejos para que todo acabe así.-

- Vamos, ''Zelda-sama'', ya te has ausentado mucho en el castillo.-

- Hmp.- Fue todo lo que contestó.

*************0***********

Hacía mucho tiempo no sentía nada, no oía nada, no veía nada; se había encerrado en su propio mundo, no quería saber nada con respecto a lo que sucedía fuera, aunque todos creían lo contrario, por ver siempre en su rostro una máscara con una sonrisa tranquila. Se había vuelto siega, ya no buscaba un futuro, no sabía del pasado y no le interesaba el presente. Ya no escucha a sus amigos, se volvieron extraños, pero no lo demostraba pues no quería ser cuestionada, las palabras que decían se las llevaba el viento. Ya nadie la hacía sentir un cosquilleo cuando la coqueteaba o cuando le daban abrazos amistosos. No, esas cosas no volvieron a suceder. Hasta ese momento, en que un extraño le hizo una pregunta. Sus enormes pupilas negras la miraban con intensidad, una jamás vista en otros ojos. Su largo cabello se ondeaba con el silbido de la brisa producida por los árboles y él seguía esperando una respuesta, una que aún no hallaba.

- Hikari-san.- Su voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.- No espero una respuesta, no por ahora.-

- Me vas a decir que un Akatsuki vino hasta aquí, me quitó mis armas, me hizo una pregunta estúpida y no espera una respuesta?- Le respondió

- No vine sólo para eso, Hikari-oneechan-

- Hmp.- Trató de disimular el asombro, en vano. Otro silencio se hizo presente.

Estaba completamente aturdida, el que llegara Uchiha Itachi, un ninja renegado de Konoha que sólo en una oportunidad pudo ver y sólo de pasada, y le dijera que TODA ella le pertenecía sin razón alguna, luego le preguntaba si tenía alguna razón de vivir y nunca encontró la respuesta indicada. Pero ¿Tenía realmente una razón de vivir? Ella ya no era feliz, ni querida. Pero estaban sus compañeros de Fairy Tail; Aun así ellos ya ni le importaban. Entonces ¿Cuál era sus razón de seguir respirando?

- Si no encuentras una respuesta revisa en lo que revives involuntariamente.- Él no dejaba de mirarla, y esa "pista" ¿Acaso se refería a los sueños? Pues eso eran **recuerdos que se reviven inconscientemente.  
**

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto?- Le preguntó frustrada.

- A tú realidad.- Ya era inútil esconder su asombro, era como si el leyera sus pensamientos, como si el entrase en sus sueños y los viera.

-¿M-mí realidad?- Tartamudeó.

- A parecer, Hikari-oneechan, no estás al tanto de propia vida.- Dijo resaltando su nombre.

- ¡Deja de llamarme así, yo no soy tu hermana menor!-

- No estés tan segura de eso.- La retó con una sonrisa de medio lado.- Presta más atención a tus...- Desapareció de donde se encontraba y apareció frente a ella.- **SUEÑOS.- **Activó su Sharingan y la adentró en una ilusión para que se desplomase dormida, y él la detuvo para que no se golpeara.**  
**

***********0**********

Había transcurrido hora y media desde la última vez que se reunió todo el equipo, Kiba había ido por ahí en busca de una pista acerca de donde se encontraba Hikari, pero fue una perdida de tiempo; ella era una maestra para ocultarse sin dejar ni una solo huella. Pero el Inuzuka mencionó que logró detectar por pocos segundos otro chakra un tanto familiar para Konoha, se refería al del hermano mayor se Sasuke, que al final perdió el rastro; no se le hacía extraño que Akatsuki estuviese rondando por Hyrule, pues habían dos Jinchurikis en el castillo, pero no hicieron aparición cerca de este, ni se había visto nada sospecho hasta ahora, sin embargo la que le preocupaba era la peliblanca, tal vez iban tras ella. Detestaba la idea de que no la pudiera acompañar, de dejarla sola, era muy difícil cuando le había agarrado un cariño más que fraternal, la quería igual a una hija, después de todo ella fue la que la encontró y la llevó a Fairy Tail por primera vez.

- ¿Te quedarás hay todo el día?- le interrumpió la línea de pensamientos el hombre con quien compartía habitación.- Ella no está por hay.-

- Lo sé.- Dijo derrotada.

- Vamos, ella es una gran mago, Erza-san, no se dejará ver tan facil por Akatsuki, si es a ella a quien buscan.-

- Es que...- Se sentía impotente.- Tengo un mal presentimiento.-

- Tiene 17 años y ya su nombre está en libro Bingo como una de las más peligrosas, estoy seguro de que estará bien.- La intentó tranquilizar.

- Espero que tengas razón, Kakashi-san.-

- Siempre la tengo.- Bromeó despreocupado.

- Ya cállate.-

- Como quieras fosforita.-

- ¡Tu no hables algodón de azúcar!- Se defendió. Comenzaron a reírse como dos tortolitos.

**************0************ **

'Un hombre la llevaba en brazos en una habitación en la que había muchos cuerpos inertes y botes llenos de sangre. La lanzó al piso sin cuidado y se llevaron a la otra niña hacía otra habitación. Era esa niña de nuevo. Tenía miedo, un extraño temor insaciable como nunca lo había sentido. Al cabo de un gran rato se escuchó la voz de la otra pequeña romper en gritos desgarradores, duraron unos segundo y luego enmudecieron. El pánico aumentó cuando el mayor salió y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa siniestra y perversa, él caminó hasta ella, la tomó de nuevo y la llevó hasta el cuarto allí vio el cadáver de la cría totalmente desangrado y en un estado deplorable.

Despertó en una recámara de hospital trató de incorporarse y fuera escuchó una voz varonil que decía "Despertará pronto, cuando lo haga Fugaku se la llevará a los barrios Uchiha, vivirá como una de ellos" ''¿Hasta cuándo Hokage-sama?" "Aun no se ha decidido" ¿Barrio Uchiha? ¿Acaso estaba en Konoha? ¡Maldición! ¿Qué mierda pasaba?

Apareció en una sala un hombre alto de cabello negro la estaba presentando a tres personas más: una mujer alta y hermosa, un niño de su misma edad y ahí estaba Itachi. Luego su panorama cambió, a aquel sueño que la persiguió durante las últimas noches. "¡Itachi-Oniichan!" su propia voz la asombraba. Así que no era sólo un sueño era su realidad.'

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un crepúsculo espectacular, pestañeó para acostumbrar la vista a la luz que le daba directo a la cara. Su mente comenzó a procesar todo lo ocurrido y miles de preguntas se agolparon en su boca dejando salir sólo una:

- ¿Quién era esa niña?- El Uchiha sonrió al darse cuenta de lo más importante para ella.

- Te enteraras.- Él estaba sentado junto a ella contemplando la vista. -De acuerdo, te diré.- Se rindió al ver la mirada suplicante que le dio inocentemente. - Se llama Himeko Ryushira, nació un 7 de diciembre, y está viva, oculta, pero con vida.-

- Entonces... Ella es mi hermana... Gemela.- Guardo silencio un momento.- Pero... Yo la vi, estaba muerta.-

- Yo sé lo que te estoy diciendo...- Suspiró, ya se acercaba la noche y debía partir pronto, el peor momento de aquel encuentro se aproximaba.

- ¿F-Fairy Tail... E-ellos saben algo... Algo sobre esto?- Preguntó temiendo la respuesta. Listo, hizo la pregunta que Pain-sama deseaba que hiciera y por orden tenía que darle una respuesta.

- Por supuesto, ellos conocen todo sobre ti.- Respondió luego de un suspiro cansado.

- ¿Qué?- Estaba decepcionada, se sintió traicionada por los suyos.

- Hiruzen, el tercer Hokage, Le dio toda tu información al padre de Lucy, Jude, justo después de que te borrara los recuerdos y te enviara a vivir con él. Y luego cuando entraste a Fairy Tail, se los dio a Makarov, todos debían saber por lo que pasabas menos tu, obvio era un secreto para que...- Se le había pasado la mano al hablar.

- ¿Para qué?- Dijo prestando toda su atención en él.

- Lo sabrás en su momento.- Dijo sin perder su porte serio y tranquilo. Ella bajó la cabeza comenzando a atar cabos. El sol daba sus últimos rayos de luz. Bien, ya era tiempo, debía hacerlo ahora antes de que se arrepintiese.

Se levantó de dónde estaba, Hikari no le puso atención, comenzó a hacer sellos y pronunció la palabra "**Suzaku***" Una pequeña marca (朱) apareció en si palma izquierda produciendo un gran ardor que la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella lo miró dubitativa y se levantó poniéndose en guardia esperando algún ataque de él. El Uchiha hizo otros sellos y esta vez pronunció "**Cero***" Apareció otro signo (零) en el mismo lugar de la mano contraria, sólo que esta vez el ardor fue más grande llegando hasta la cabeza provocando una fuerte jaqueca; lo último que escuchó fue un "lo siento" y cayó desmayada.

*************0*************

Miró al cielo, debía ser de madrugada por la posición de la luna. Así que decidió irse al castillo, quizá los demás estuvieran preocupados. A quién iba a engañar eso a ella le valía, si fuera por ella se largaría ahora, tenía toda la libertad del mundo, ellos no sabrían en dónde se encontraba, pero, quería saber hasta donde llegaba esa mentira. Cuando se diera cuenta de todo los enviaría lejos y luego vería que hacía con ella, el suicidio siempre sería una salida rápida, podría lanzarse desde un precipicio, o al mar hasta que se le vaya el aire de los pulmones... ''O podrías buscar a Himeko'' ¿Esa voz?

Llegó al castillo, tenía hambre, sueño, frío, cansancio y confusión; al llegar al vestíbulo se encontró con varios rostros conocidos y le pareció irónico, que después de saber todo aquellos ellos siguieran con su farsa. Quería explotar allí mismo, darles a entender que lo sabía todo que no necesitaba su lastima ni su comprensión que estaba decepcionada de ellos. Pero de nuevo una voz le dijo ''Tranquila''

- Hikari-chan ¿Estás bien?.- La voz del salamandra la sacó de su ira interna.

- Hmp.- Respondió tajante, y se dirigió a su habitación.

- Parece que algo pasó.- Comentó Kakashi luego de que desapareciera de su vista.

- Hay algo diferente en ella, una chakra distinto.- Dijo Neji y Hinata solo asintió.

- ¿Un chakra distinto?.- Preguntó Wendy.

- Era de Itachi, lo reconozco en cualquier parte.- Aseguró Sasuke.

- Tiene que haber un error.- Se esperanzó Mirajane.

- Y lo hay.- Apareció de nuevo la peliblanca. Todos guardaron silencio sin saber que decir.- Porque yo no utilizo chakra, soy mago.- Terminó con falsa ingenuidad.

- D-Debes tener hambre, Hikari-chan.- Trató de cambiar el tema la pelirrosa.

- Si, por eso baje de nuevo Sakura-chan.- Sonrió forzada.

- Te prepararé algo.-

- Como quieras.- Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la cocina detrás de Hikari. El Uchiha menor no le quitaba la mirada de encima.- ¿Se te perdió algo?-preguntó seca.

- Hmp.- Fue toda su respuesta.

- ¿Por qué tanto silencio? Sucedió algo, y ¿Por qué todos me están siguiendo?- Volvió a cuestionar.

- ¿Qué nos ocultas? Hikari-chan.- Explotó Naruto, y todos le enviaron una mirada asesina por preguntar algo sin pensar a donde terminaría esa conversación.

- ¿Que ocultan ustedes?- Remató retadora.

- Desapareciste todo el día y no nos has dicho el porque.- Ayudó el pelirrojo a los pocos segundos.

- No necesitan saberlo, y eso no contesta mi pregunta.-

- Tus respuestas no son las mejores.- Volvió a defender el Kazekage. Por alguna razón esa chica lo sacaba de sus casillas. Suponiendo que para todos era igual.

- Y las tuyas si, supongo.- Su tonó cada vez era más frío y tajante.

- Chicos, chicos, basta hemos tenido un mal día todos.- Intentó tranquilizar la Strauss mayor.- De todos modos ya la comida está lista.- Sonrió.

- Pueden irse, no es su deber estar aquí.-

- Te queremos acompañar, nee-chan.- Intervino la Heartfilia.

- Pues no parece.- Susurró.

El Uchiha fue el primero en levantarse, seguido del Kazekage y el Hyuga.

***********0***********

No había logrado conciliar el sueño y se acercaba la hora de levantarse su cabeza le daba vueltas y todo referente a lo que pudo suceder el día anterior, puede que Hikari era distante e indiferente, pero nunca se comportaba fría con sus compañeros y amigos, incluso con Gray y Natsu la veía sonreír seguidamente, como si le devolvieran la felicidad. La impotencia que le causaba el no poderla acompañar en momentos como aquellos cuando ella más ocupaba de un amigo para ser escuchada y no sentirse sola, ella le había fallado, otras vez le había fallado a una hermana menor, ciertamente el cariño que le había tomado a la "pequeña" Hikari era muy parecido al de Lisanna, desde que llego a Fairy Tail la veía callada y cerrada, incluso la logró ver indefensa, como un ángel perdido...

- ¿Mira-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le habló suave una voz femenina. Se había levantado para ir a picar algo en cocina y sus pensamientos la llevaron tan lejos que no recordó en dónde estaba.

- Bueno, yo... ¿Hikari?- Aún estaba somnolienta.

- Sí, así me llamo.- Bromeó. Ella rió.

- Es que... Tenía un poco de hambre.- Dijo apenada.- Porque no cené.

- ¿A no?- Preguntó sin interés.

- Si, veras... Me tenías muy preocupada.- Le sonrió.

¿Cómo demonios de podía enojar con ellos? Fairy Tail era ahora su familia, lo más valioso que tenía ahora, ellos le escondieron la verdad porque la querían... ¿Proteger? ¿Esa era la palabra? Era extraño, ser capaz de odiar a alguien que se preocupa por ti, con quienes había compartido grandes momentos, con quienes había reído y llorado, ellos que se habían convertido en sus hermanos.

Sin embargo había algo que la obligaba a sentir rencor, algo como un susurro que le provocaba un resentimiento. Ese murmullo que le recordaba que ella ya no sentía, era sorda y siega ante el mundo. Ella ya no tenía ninguna razón para vivir. Pero y si ellos eran esa razón, el hecho de tener que proteger a Lucy, de apoyar a Natsu, de pelear junto a Erza o simplemente hablar con Gray. Ellos aun estimulaban un pequeño sentimiento de calidez como una verdadera familia. Estaba realmente confundida y eso le molestaba.

- Te noto algo distraída.-

- Sólo... Estoy pensando...- Dijo aun sin regresar del todo de sus pensamientos.

- Y ¿En qué piensas?-

- Mira-neechan ¿Tu sabes si Uchiha y yo tuvimos alguna clase de conexión?- La miró penetrante. Comenzaba a mover sus fichas.

- ¿Sasuke-san y tu?- Miró hacía la derecha buscando alguna respuesta incierta.- ¿Por qué preguntas?- Patético. Hikari dudo un momento en si contarle a Mira o no sobre sus extraños sueños. Finalmente decidió.

- Apareció en un sueño hace unos días, pero...- Dudó de nuevo.- Eramos niños teníamos menos de 8 años, fue extraño.-

- Bueno, los sueños no sueles ser nada muy... Mmm...-Hikari la interrumpió.

- Sé lo que son los sueños.- Su tono comenzaba a ser seco.- Pero no se puede proyectar algo que nunca has visto, mucho menos un rostro.-

- Quizá se conocieron el algún momento de tu infancia, existen muchas posibilidades.-

- Y si, yo soy una Uchiha. Esa sería la mejor manera de explicar mi Sharingan.-

- E-eso... Yo no sa-sabría que decirte.- Odiaba tartamudear en momentos así.

- Descuida, no esperaba que me dijeras nada, después de todo, tu no conoces toda mi vida, eso sería imposible, o sea, ni yo misma la conozco.- A Mira le sorprendió que no lo dijera de mala gana.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí?- Una tercera voz las distrajo.

- Zelda-sama, lo siento ya nos íbamos.- Se disculpó la ojiazul.

- Hmp.-

- Deberían regresar a sus dormitorios, se aproxima la hora de levantarse.- Pronunció amablemente, ignorando la indiferencia de Hikari.

***************0**************

'No sabía donde estaba, no se podía mover, estaba completamente estática viendo los dos cadáveres frente suyo, un escalofrío bajo por todo su cuerpo estremeciéndola al ver toda la sangre que cubría sus manos. Sin saber como en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa siniestra que incluso ella misma se asusto al verse en el reflejo de un charco de agua producido por tanta lluvia. Vio a lo lejos a Sasuke que la miraba con odio, y no lo culpó, soltó una carcajada seca salió de su garganta, Sakura estaba atrás de él lloraba y trataba de acercarse, pero el se lo impedía. "Ven, mátame, acaba conmigo" me sorprendí ante mis palabras. "Bien Hikari, gracias a ti, hemos conseguido los últimos Jinchurikis, al Ichibi y al Kyubi y ahora formas parte de Akatsuki" Resonó tras de mi una voz mortalmente fría de un hombre un poco mayor que ella. " Ahora que has asesinado los obstáculos, el Juubi será revivido..." Su voz salio sin su permiso con un tono perverso "No, espere, aún quedan dos vivos" Sacó involuntariamente su Katana negra manchada de una sustancia espesa y corrió hacia el lugar donde estaba el azabache y la pelirrosa, el se puso frente a ella en forma de defensa...'

- Deberías levantarte, se hará tarde.- La voz de él sonó segundos después de despertar de aquel sueño. Abrió sus ojos con suavidad, como si realmente no quisiera hacerlo, lo miró, y sintió que la temperatura en el cuarto subía de sobremanera. El llevaba su torso descubierto, solo cubierto por una toalla y aun con gotas de agua descendiendo de su cabello alborotado. Se sorprendió a ella misma mirándolo cuando se percato de la sonrisa arrogante y orgullosa en su rostro. Se levantó de golpe y dio un portazo al entrar en el baño "Hmp, engreído."

Para Erza las cosas no cambiaban, ver a un Kakashi en las mismas condiciones que el Uchiha, pero su caso era peor, mucho peor, pues no solo por su presumida sonrisa bajo la máscara, sino que él era un PERVERTIDO y disfrutaba ver la cara de la pelirroja del mismo color que su cabello contemplándolo con la comisura de sus labios levemente abierta y ella aun no se daba cuenta de lo ridícula y divertida que se veía. Pero él no se iba a quejar, sino todo lo contrario.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Erza- Preguntó divertido.

- Y-yo...- Dijo boba. Demonios parecía Hinata, se sentían en medio de un incendio, ¿¡Pero dónde rayos estaba el fuego!?

- ¿Tienes fiebre? Estás muy roja.- Disfrutaba verla así.- ¿Quieres que llame a Sakura- chan?- Avanzo hasta ella.- ¿O prefieres que te cuide yo?- Le dijo justo en su oído.

- ¡Aléjate! N-no des un-un paso ma-más...- Retrocedió torpemente.

- ¿Por qué? Es que no quieres contagiarme.- Dijo en tono seductor.

- ¡Cállate gran baka!- Recupero la compostura aun muy roja. Él rió divertido y ella salió de la habitación enojada consigo misma.

*************0*************

En medio de la sala treinta personas conversaban animados, por fin daría inicio la verdadera competencia, lo peligroso y emocionante.

- Buenos días a todos y todas. Hoy será el comienzo de la verdadera competencia. Espero que estén preparados, porque necesitaran fuerza y energía durante los próximos 5 días.- Comenzó a hablar la princesa.- Cada equipo -Konoha y Suna y Fairy Tail- será dividido en án con dos compañeros una vez. Se les asignará un lugar en todo Hyrule. Allí tendrán que encontrar el templo oculto, atravesarlo hasta hallar la habitación del jefe. En dicho lugar se enfrentarán a las otras tres personas del equipo contrario. Tengan en cuenta que aunque se encuentren en la misma edificación jamás se toparán hasta el cuarto final.- Hizo una pausa.- A los tres ganadores se les dará el medallón del santuario.- Volvió a detenerse y prosiguió.- Todos y cada uno de usted pasarán por las 5 iglesias. Su objetivo es conseguir la mayoría de medallas. Aquel que tenga tres o más pasará a la siguiente prueba.- Concluyó la explicación.- A continuación diré las reglas:

1. Tendrán cuatro días para llegar a la habitación del jefe. Si no lo logran serán descalificados inmediatamente. Tienen que llegar los tres. El quinto día será el enfrentamiento y el último en pie definirá la victoria. Tendrán un día de descanso entre cada aventura.

2. Está estrictamente prohibido dar alguna pista sobre un santuario a alguien que no haya ido.

3. En la final, para llevarse la victoria un ninja y un mago se enfrentarán a Link, el héroe del tiempo y a mi. Ustedes deciden el reto.

Zelda sacó otro pergamino y lo abrió. Comenzó a leerlo y dijo- Así quedarán los grupos para el primer reto:

***Bosque Kokiri:**

Fairy Tail: **Heartfilia Lucy. McGarden Levy. Strauss Mirajane.**

Konoha y Suna:** Hyuga Hinata. Sabaku no Temari. Ino Yamanaka.**

***En la Montaña de la Muerte:**

Fairy Tail: **Alberona Cana. Heartfilia Hikari. Natsu Dragneel.**

Konoha y Suna: **Haruno Sakura. Nara Shikamaru. Sabaku no Gaara.**

***Al Lago Hylia:**

Fairy Tail: **Fullbuster Gray. Justine Freed. Redfox Gajeel. **

Konoha y Suna:** Akimichi Choji. Inuzuka Kiba. Sabaku no Kankuro.**

***Villa Kakariko:**

Fairy Tail: **Marvell Wendy. Scarlet Erza. Strauss Lisanna.**

Konoha y Suna: **Hatake Kakashi. Hyuga Neji. Rock Lee.**

***Al coloso del desierto:**

Fairy Tail: **Connell Alzack. Connell Bisca. Juvia Loxar.**

Konoha y Suna:** Ama Tenten. Uzumaki Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke.**

- ¡Bien! ¡Hora de patear hadas! **¡Dattebayo!**-

****************0****************

**N/A:** ¿Qué les pareció? El próximo capítulo habrá acción :D

Suzaku: Fénix bermellón. Es el anillo de Akatsuki que lleva Itachi.

Cero: Es el anillo que lleva Pain. Pero no encontré el significado de este. Tienen un poder misterioso.

Muchas Gracias a los que se molestaron en enviar review. Espero recibir más xD Lamento si hay alguna falta Ortográfica.

Ya en el cap siguiente hablaré más de todos los personajes, y comenzarán a aparecer las parejas nuevas y algunas no tanto. Si quieren ver alguna en especifico háganme saber por un review ¡Son gratis!

En fin, Gracias por leer. Nos vemos pronto.


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: **Ya estoy devuelta! Lamento mucho la demora. Pero si leen mi otra historia sabrán que conmigo existe un nueva regla que consiste en que entre más reviews envíen más rápido actualizaré.

En fiiiiiin... Disfruten de este nuevo capítulo!

**Disclaimer: Naruto ni Fairy Tail ni Zelda me pertenecen. Sólo la historia es legítima de la mete de SakuraUchiha37**

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

Debía de ser una broma, o sea, ¿Por qué debían de ponerla a hacer equipo con alguien como ella? Ellas dos jamás en la vida harían un buen equipo. Las veces que tuvieron la oportunidad de hacer equipo todo había salido mal. Era una molestia, "ella hace buen equipo con Shikamaru Nara" decía mucha gente, eso era mentira, ella hacía mejor equipo, junto con Choji. La detestaba. Desde los exámenes chunnin, luego de que ellos dos se enfrentaran, los enviaban a hacer misiones juntos, y de vez en cuando ella iba, pero siempre ella iba como la sobrante o el estorbo, puesto a que sus jutsus no servían mucho en el campo de batalla, era hechos para espionaje, recolección de información e infiltración. Pero esta vez le demostraría que ya no era así.

-Yamanaka-san ¿Estás escuchándome?-

- ¿Qué quiere?- Respondió con mal tono. A lo cual, la No Sabaku detuvo su paso y la tercera integrante del equipo también.

- ¿Te despertaste del lado malo de la cama o es que acaso andas en tus días?-

- No te interesa.- Le contestó cortante.

- No es mi problema lo que te suceda, Yamanaka, debes de servir de algo en esta misión.-

- Y desde cuando tu eres la líder de este equipo, que yo sepa ni yo ni Hinata te escogimos.-

- Mm.. Bu-bueno.. Yo..- Trató de intervenir la Hyuga.

- Piénsalo, Hinata-san no tiene el don de ser jefa y si tu eres el líder tendríamos la derrota asegurada.- Rió presumida.- Pero tampoco me estoy declarando a mi misma la líder, a menos que tu quieras serlo.-

- Chi-chicas, será mejor avanzar, el equipo de Fairy Tail ya llegó al templo del Bosque.- Intervino la azabache con su Byakugan activado. Ninguna dijo nada.

* * *

¿Qué eran esas cosas? Desde que llegó a ese lugar se le había hecho bastante curiosas, sin embargo, nunca comprendió del todo luego de la explicación de Hikari sobre ellas. Eran una clase de cuerpo espines o rocas con vida. Quizás osos cuerpo espín que se creían rocas, o, piedras que se creían cuerpo espín en forma de osos.

-Natsu, pon atención aquí. Llevas ya rato mirando con cara de idiota a los goron.- Le llamó la atención la castaña.

- ¡Aquí no hay nada!- Mencionó molesta la peliblanca al lado de ellos.- Debemos ir al volcán, no la ciudad de la montaña.-

- No se puede entrar al volcán.- Sonó de repente una cuarta voz.- Ya vimos allí y el calor que hace dentro es insoportable. O por lo menos para todos menos salamandra. No creemos que soportemos más de 2 minutos dentro.- Terminó el Nara.

- Tiene que haber una forma de entrar para todos. Porque allí dentro está el templo. A menos que sea una trampa y debamos buscar en otra parte.- Dijo Cana.

- No, ¿dónde más puede ser? Solo podría ser aquí pero si fuera aquí, no podríamos vernos, y ya hemos investigado todo.- Comentó la peliblanca

- Hay una entrada abajo, queda cerca de la entrada...- Trató de aportar Natsu.

- No, es imposible. Los templo requieren de difícil acceso y que estén muy bien ocultos. Que mejor forma que dentro de un volcán en donde no cualquiera resista.- Habló por primera vez el Kazekage.

- Él tiene razón, sólo debemos encontrar la manera... Quizás una mascarilla o...- Dijo Hikari antes de ser interrumpida por Sakura.

- O un traje. Leí que el héroe tiempo era un Hylian completamente normal. Así que los jefes y reyes de las tribus le daban una túnica de específico color que lo ayudara a respirar en un volcán y debajo del agua.-

- Parece que sí.- Dijo cana, al ver como el ropaje de Hikari se cambiaba de color a rojo.

- ¿Algo como ésto?- Preguntó un pequeño goron mientras se acercaba tímidamente a los seis.

* * *

¿Era su mala suerte tan repentina o simplemente el destino? Luchar contra él luego de que le tocara compartir habitación, precisamente después de esa mañana. Si, realmente su mala suerte incrementaba. Kakashi estaba disfrutando de esto como nunca, puesto a que tener una chica tan sensual durmiendo al lado y ahora que no se dignaba siquiera a mirarle a los ojos sin que un rubor apareciera adornando sus adorables mejillas. Erza estaba dispuesta a enseñarle a ese "tonto" _o de eso se quería convencer_ que ella no era ni fácil ni que iba a caer frente a él.

- ¡Este lugar da miedo!- Comentó con voz temerosa la menor de Fairy Tail.- Y pensar que vamos a pasar cinco días aquí.-

- El templo de las sombras es aún peor. ¡Pero que injusto!- Reprochó.- Miren contra quien nos toca la misión de atrapa-fantasmas: ¡Un Hyuga y alguien con el Sharingan!-

- Deberían dejar de quejarse y ayudar- Demandó la pelirroja.

- Si su majestad.- Dijo con todo sarcasmo posible la Strauss menor.

- Si yo fuera ustedes dejaría de pelear y quejarme y me apresuraría, ya que nosotros terminamos la primera parte para entrar al templo.- Pausó.- El pozo no es tan fácil si se equivocan en algo.- Siguió con su porte despreocupado.

- ¿A qué se refieren?-

- A que existen muchas trampas ocultas. Y un pequeño error, les complicará todo.- Comentó tranquilo el Hyuga.

- Y ¿Para qué se supone que venimos aquí primero?-

- Para conseguir la lente de la verdad y ver todos los misterios que oculta el templo.- Respondió impulsivo Lee.

* * *

Joder, ¿Ahora qué? Estaban en una celda atrapados por un clan de mujeres que seguramente los violarían al final del día. Era culpa del dobe y su enorme bocota que los hubieran descubierto, pero, era su culpa que tuviera que hacer equipo con él, después de todo ya estaba acostumbra a no pasar desapercibido cuando de Naruto se trataba.

-Todo esto es tu culpa Teme!-

- Hmp. Tu fuiste el escandaloso que llamó la atención de todas.-

-Tu sacaste la cabezota, Dattebayo!-

- Intentaba mirar con mi Sharingan, Dobe-baka!-

- Por eso opino que Neji es mejor con su Byakugan, él no tendría la necesidad de sacar la cabeza.- Sasuke lo agarro de la camisa por el cuello y le dijo:

- No me compares que ese bastardo.- Odiaba a Neji sin una razón clara.

- Ya, ya dejen de pelear. Tsk... No sé como hará Sakura-chan para aguantarlos.- Sonó la voz de la tercera del equipo.

- La diferencia es que Sakura es mejor que tu.- Contestó el Uchiha

- ¡Cállate! Bisca y los demás ya lograron conseguir el permiso para tener acceso a la entrada que vimos haces un rato. Lo único que debo hacer es luchar contra la guardia que se está ocultando aquí.-

* * *

**Cinco días después.**

La mirada de Natsu era fija sobre la de él. La de él no se quedaba atrás. No se dejaría intimidar por un chico como él, jamás lo había hecho, y esa no sería su primera vez. El ambiente se notaba tenso, ambos eran muy poderosos, y ambos querían dejar muy en claro quien se la merecía. Quizás Gaara disimulaba las cosas un poco más pues su mirada era más tranquila. Pero Natsu estaba encendido. Le molestó mucho el hecho de que en la corta semana que se obligaron a mantener dentro del castillo por orden de la princesa, Lucy pasó el 95% del tiempo con él. Jamás había logrado ocultar sus celos cuando algún chico se aproximaba a la rubia, antes su peor enemigo era Gray, ya que ellos eran muy amigos y por ende si formaban un equipo juntos. Pero por alguna razón cuando ella estaba con el pelirrojo se enfurecía aún más, puesto a que lo había dejado de lado a él y eso no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado?- Comenzó a provocarlo el Kazekage.

- Eso quisieras.- Le contestó.

El pelirrosa se acercó rápidamente a él, con unas enormes llamas en sus brazos. Los cinco pares de ojos lo miraron sin decir nada. Mientras que la arena se elevó hacia él y en un pequeño trozo de tierra lo obligó a dar vueltas velozmente por el aire haciendo que el dragón Slayer se mareara y cediera. Una gota bajo por la sien de Cana y Hikari al ver que su compañero había sido vencido tan fácilmente. Un "Yo iré por la pelirrosa" Sonó junto al oído de la Heartfilia. Así que a ella le dejarían con el estratega, sin contar que con uno menos, a ella le tocaría vencer a Gaara. Se dispuso a pelear, su traje era todo rojo, pues así sería inmune al fuego, y gracias a eso, ahora tenía el control completo de las llamas. Sacó dos enormes katanas del mismo color y con un buen plan logró escapar de toda trampa del Nara. Su velocidad iba más allá de la posibilidad que tiene el ojo de ver y eso le daba una gran ventaja contra ellos tres.  
Primero en caer. Ahora si, iba justamente. Miró hacia donde se encontraba Cana y su decepción fue peor al ver que la Haruno ya había acabado con ella.

- ¡Maldición!- Se lanzó hacia el pedazo de tierra que giraba en la superficie y sacó a Natsu de allí, no le dejarían todo el trabajo a ella.

Natsu se compuso en seguida y comenzó a darle golpes al pelirrojo, mientra ella se hacía cargo de la ojijade, en realidad no fue complicado acabar con ella. Su trabajo se centró más en cuidar la espalda del dragón Slayer al momento en que Shikamaru contra-atacó.

* * *

Esto si iba para mal. Con sus dos compañeras inconscientes y los sus enemigos con todas sus fuerzas a su ventaja, ella estaba frita. Sintió con potencia la mirada de él sobre ella y se estremeció involuntariamente. ¿Acaso iba a seguir haciendo eso sólo por diversión? Veía de reojo su sonrisa auto-suficiente y la hacía enfurecer. Le daría su merecido, aunque Lisanna estuviera afectada con el "Juken" de Neji y Wendy por el mangekyo Sharingan del Hatake, aunque Lee hubiese destruido ya una de sus armaduras, lo lograría, o esa era su esperanza.

- No te debiste distraer.- Le dijo Neji antes de atacarla con el Jukenho: Hakke Rokujoyon Sho. Erza cayó, pero no se iba a quedar ahí. Trato de levantarse, a pesar del dolor en todo su cuerpo; hasta que el peliplata se acercó demasiado a ella. Lo miró a los ojos y se preguntó que ocultaría debajo de esa máscara, y atrás de esos ojos aparentemente desinteresados. Conocía a muchas personas que tenían miradas despreocupadas, cuando por dentro ocultaban toda una historia de sufrimiento que nadie conocía. Luego, se dio cuenta de su gran error. Mirarlo el Sharingan directamente no era nada bueno. Ahora estaba en su genjutsu. Comenzó a sentir mucho sueño y cansancio cerro sus ojos y en su mente, el último pensamiento era "Descubriré que escondes, Kakashi"

* * *

Nunca en su vida quiso ver esa fase de ella. Ahora la tenía de frente. Seguramente, esa era la consecuencia por ser tan presumida y dejarles las más fáciles a Ino y a Hinata. Ellas ya habían acabado con Levy. Ambas se estaban encargando de Lucy haciendo un gran equipo. Y ella, miraba atemorizada a Mirajane en su transformación "más débil" ¡Que chistosa! No se iba a quedar atrás. Demostraría que ella también era muy fuerte.

Empeñó bien su abanico y atacó con el Kuchiyose: Kiri Kiri Mai esperando que le hiciera un buen efecto. Pero la Strauss mayor lo contra-atacó más fácil. Haciéndola caer. Poco después de que Ino lo hiciera. Dejando sola a la Hyuga. Que entró en temor en segundos al ver sus dos oponentes. Ella nunca sería de carácter fuerte, por más que lo intentase.

* * *

Nuevo día, nueva misión, nueva razón para acabar con tus lamentos o seguir aferrándote a ellos. Nuevo sueño, nueva realidad, nuevos pensamientos, nuevos sufrimientos. Odiaba aparentar ser alguien que no eres. Odiaba sonreír sin alguna razón. Odiaba ver que otras personas eran más felices que ella. Odiaba ese molesto nudo en la garganta que se forma y las inmensas ganas de llorar que de nuevo atacaban, como los días anteriores. Odiaba Sasuke Uchiha porque roncar tan fuerte y no dejar que vuelva soñar. Odiaba todo en ese preciso momento. Se preguntaba si habría algo a lo que amara. No, todo se había desvanecido, todo se lo había llevado el viento luego de su conversación con Itachi. Y ¿Si hacía un último intento de querer a alguien? ¿O mejor acababa con todo de una vez? Haciendo un pacto con el diablo de porvida. Después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada a el sufrimiento y el dolor.

Abrió sus ojos, e hizo que cesaran el molesto rinrineo de la alarma. Vio como el Uchiha se levantaba somnoliento y bostezaba infantilmente, en ese momento se veía débil y jodidamente adorable, odiaba también que su mente saliera con pensamientos como esos. Se apresuro a entrar al baño antes de que él lo hiciera quería salir del castillo más temprano para despejar su mente y aclarar su ideas.

Comenzó a repasar mental lo que debía de hacer hoy. Ah cierto, hoy era el día libre luego del primer reto del campeonato. No fue nada más allá de lo normal. Pues ella había salido victoriosa; debe de admitir que fue bastante duro derrotar al Kazekage, a la pelirrosa y al estrega, que justo en ese momento no se acordaba de sus nombre, pero ciertamente no le interesaba en lo absoluto. Los había derrotado con ayuda de salamandra y la castaña. ¿Para qué utilizar nombres si solo sirven para encariñarte?

-¿Quieres apresurarte?- Su suave pero gruesa voz la distrajo, ¿Cuánto llevará dentro de la ducha? Quizás mucho si él se molesto en tocar la puerta o mejor dicho, en hacer un movimiento innecesario.

-Un momento, Uchiha-san.-

Sabía que al ser un día de descanso nadie estaría despierto a esta hora, a excepción del Uchiha que no lo había vuelto a ver desde la pura mañana; pero este era el momento perfecto para estar en paz y reflexionar un poco. Ahora que lo pensaba bien, por alguna razón debió ser que Sasuke le pidió que lo despertara la noche anterior cuando ella ponía su alarma a las 7:00. Jamás lo entendería, pero si le picaba la curiosidad. Y ¿Si lo iba buscar? Sabía que no estaba dentro del castillo puesto a qué allí no hay nada interesante. Quizás en el mercado, los habitantes se levanta a tempranas horas a comenzar con sus negocios, o por lo menos la mayoría de ellos. O tal vez fue a encontrarse con alguna muchachilla guapa, puesto a que había visto a varias interesadas en los chicos del torneo y ellos les habían dado un poco de atención, algunos más disimulados que otros por supuesto. Decidió seguirlo y liberarse de su cadena de pensamientos por un rato, tan solo por distraerse.

Caminó hasta la ciudadela a los pies del castillo tranquilamente con su caballo siguiéndola, si él le preguntase qué hacía ahí pondría cualquier excusa tonta que fuera cubierta por Cloud. Al entrar, se encontró con la gente que empezaba con su rutina diaria. Rebuscó disimuladamente entre la multitud y lo divisó saliendo hacia la campiña de Hyrule. Empeñó su marcha otra vez para seguirlo. El caminó se alargó bastante puesto a que él era muy rápido, parecía incluso con prisa, y ella debía seguirlo de lejos para que no notara su presencia. Llegaron a un lugar al que nunca había ido, aunque no era como si ella conociera todo Hyrule. Parecía ser una fortaleza, en medio del desierto. La arena comenzaba a molestarle al entrar en sus sandalias, pero no le tomó mucha importancia al ver que él entró a un lugar con rejas, que le avisaba que su camino acaba allí, puesto que al ser una competidora que en su primer enfrentamiento fue al volcán su entrada a otra zona estaba prohibida. Pero la curiosidad aumentó. Desde niña, había sido mala ignorando ese malestar caprichoso. No se iba a quedar allí. Utilizó su magia y toda su armadura se transformó al color blanco. Y en segundos la brisa se llevó su cuerpo, como si fuera parte de ella. Se había convertido en viento y atravesó la rejas, con miedo a que tuviera algo que la descubriese, que para su suerte, no había. Se dejó llevar por un rato hasta que llegó al coloso del desierto y allí estaba el Uchiha al parecer meditando. ¿De verdad? ¿Ni un encuentro secreto con una muchacha? ¡Maldición! Lo siguió hasta aquí sólo para verlo sentado sin hacer nada. Que molesto.

- ¿Se te perdió algo, Heartfilia?- Mierda, pensó ella. Pero ella no contestó.- Sé que estás ahí, no me veas cara de idiota.- Mierda, repitió. Pero lo dejó con el silencio de nuevo.- Sabes que si Zelda se entera de que estás aquí serás descalificada.-

- Hmp. Sería algo bueno.- Su cuerpo volvió a aparecer.

- Si supongo que no eres masoquista, como para seguirme hasta aquí tan solo para que te descalificaran, entonces ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?-

- No, no puedes saber porque estoy aquí.- Le contestó borde.

- Estimo que me seguiste desde el castillo hasta aquí, arruinando mi encuentro con cierta persona, sólo para que no me digas el porque. No sabía que eras tan curiosa Hikari.-

- ¿Cierta persona?- Así que se había alguien de por medio.-

- No te interesa.- La miró por primera vez desde que ella apareció.- Eres una maestra ocultándote, pero no siguiendo a alguien. Interesante.- Rió suave, ella jamás lo había escuchado reír así, realmente le pareció adorable.

- No tenía nada más interesante que hacer que seguir a mi compañero de cuarto a una cita misteriosa. Necesitaba algo con que fastidiarte esta noche. Y no jamás he sido buena ocultando mi magia al seguir a alguien. Por más que lo intente. Por si no lo sabías, todos tenemos un punto bajo.- Se sorprendió a si misma al estar hablando de más. Pero por alguna extraña razón, se sentía cómoda con él. Él volvió a reír suave y volvió si vista al frente.

- Tienes razón en algo, iba a una cita, y ahora te debo una por ser una razón para escaparme de ella. Y te debo otra por hacerme saber cual es tu punto débil sin tener que hacer mayor esfuerzo.- Se hizo un silencio cómodo entre los dos.

- Entonces me debes dos... Hmm.- Hizo pose pensativa. Pero el la interrumpió.

- Una te la pagó al no decirle nada a Zelda de que estás aquí. Y la otra...- Guardó silencio al oírla reír. Un poco sorprendido, pero lo obligó a sonreír.

- Aun así me sigues debiendo una, y me la pagarás diciéndome con quien ibas a salir.-

- Lamento decepcionarte, ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre.-

- ¿Acaso eres gay?- Preguntó como si fuera una niña pequeña.- O sea, tienes atrás de ti a casi todas las chicas del campeonato y muchas fans fuera, y aun así no tienes novia!-

- Claro que no tonta. Es sólo que estoy esperando a la indicada.- Hizo una pausa y volvió a verla.- Si quiero restaurar mi clan, quiero que sea con alguien que me ame hasta que sea anciano, me refiero a que no sea solo por mi físico. Que no me abandone y que sea fuerte.- Él jamás pensó que le diría eso a alguien, y de ser así, nunca imagino que fuera con ella.

- Restaurar el clan.- Repitió viendo al suelo desde donde estaba sentada. Él se quedó mirándola fijo, esperando una respuesta más coherente, y miles de recuerdos pasaron por su mente en el momento en el que ella lo miró a lo ojos. Se dio cuenta, que no estaba solo, sino que tenía a alguien aun, la tenía a ella. En forma de hermana, o por lo menos sabía que tenían la misma sangre, aunque ella no lo supiese, aunque él no supiera que ella ya sabía.- Y ¿Qué pasa si te enamoras de una chica que sea débil?- Él quitó su mirada pensando en como responder aquella pregunta que ella pronunció sin su propio consentimiento."Ya estoy enamorado de una chica fuerte" Se dijo hacia sus adentros.

* * *

Sonrió de medio lado, al tener una brillante al idea. Tenía tantas ventajas al tener a tantos subordinarios; ¿Cómo hasta ahora se le había ocurrido algo así? Sí, era brillante. Sería la manera perfecta para que Pain cediera a entregarle los ojos de Itachi, y, con los ojos de Itachi y él con el cuerpo de Hikari sería invencible. Ya no necesitaría de Sasuke.

- ¡Kabuto!- Llamó.

- Si Orochimaru-sama.-

- Trae aquí a Goru Sukinima.- Sonrió perverso. Y el peligris entendió de inmediato el plan de su Lord.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado para que un joven de unos 19 años alto, de cabellos oscuros y despeinados con estilo, y unos ojos curiosos color rojo, con una sonrisa impecable y de medio lado apareciera frente a él haciendo una reverencia.

- Me ha llamado, mi Lord.- Su voz ronca lo completaba para ser irresistible.

- Te tengo una minúscula pero importante misión, Goru-kun.- Hizo una pausa sacando su lengua y pasándola como de costumbre por sus labios, como si fuera una serpiente.- Estás enterado de que, el infame campeonato de Chakra vs Magia se está dando en el castillo situado en Hyrule.-

- Si, mi señor.-

- Allí, en la ciudadela del castillo está un sagrado templo llamado el Templo del Tiempo, en el cual está sellado por la gran puerta del Tiempo, el Señor de las Tinieblas, Ganondorf.-

- He escuchado mucho al respecto, mi señor.-

- Para abrir esa puerta se necesita de tres piedras preciosas, la esmeralda Kokiri, el rubí Goron y el Zafiro Zora, y la sagrada ocarina del tiempo. Necesito que las consigas, Goru. Mediante a unas chicas que tienen acceso fácil a estos cuatro objetos. Pero tu principal objetivo será Hinata Hyuga, quiero que la traigas preferiblemente viva.-

- Como usted ordene, mi señor.

* * *

- Bien, vamos, ya deben de estar preocupados por nosotros.-

- ¿Hmm? ¿Quiénes?-

- Todos, llevamos toda la mañana desaparecidos... ¿Lo recuerdas? Creo que esperaré a que despiertes para ver si puedo hablar normalmente contigo.-

- Ya, ya- Dijo mientras bostezaba.- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

- Son casi medio día y no hemos dado señales de vida, será mejor que regresemos.-

- Oh si... Cierto.- Por alguna razón, ella realmente no quería volver, no sabía exactamente porque. Si en realidad quería quedarse con él por más tiempo. Aunque no hablaran de nada o porque se quedaría sola y su mente pesimista y sus malos pensamientos la invadirían otra vez.

- ¿Te quedarás o vienes?- La miró curioso.

- Si, ya voy contigo.- Contestó finalmente.

Durante el caminó no se dijo nada, pero no se mantuvo un silencio incomodó. Sin embargo, Hikari no dejaba de pensar en que podía decir sin parecer interesada como las otras chicas; a lo lejos lograron divisar el castillo, eso significaba que fracasó. No diría nada mejor y al contrario sus pensamientos fueron tomando rumbo a los habituales. Miró a Sasuke de soslayo y enseguida sus rasgos se le parecieron a los de Itachi, volvió a mirar al frente y las palabras que el mayor le dijo volvieron a su mente."¿Fairy Tail? ¿Ellos saben?_ Por supuesto, ellos saben todo sobre ti" ¿Sasuke se acordará de ella? Seguramente si, pero, ¿Sabrá exactamente todo sobre ella? Y si le pregunta, no seguramente el no le contestaría. o Quizá si.

- Hmm.. Sas...-

- ¡KYAAA! ¡Sasuke Uchiha!- Un puñado de muchachas se acercaron a él gritando casi al borde del paro cardíaco. Ella lo miró y él tenía una expresión de cansancio y molestia en el rostro, y por alguna razón, esto la hizo un poco feliz, por lo menos lo suficiente para sacarle una sonrisa a pesar de sus pensamientos.

- ¡TU! ¡INFELIZ!- Una muchacha de unos llamativos ojos purpura, chaparrita y de cabellos naranjas salió del montón señalándolo acusadoramente.- ¡Me dejaste plantada! ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo te estuve esperando? Incluso llegué más temprano a nuestro punto de encuentro después de haberme levantado casi a las 4:00 para arreglarme al punto de ser la más hermosa de todas y me dejas plantada!- Le gritó atropelladamente llamando la atención de los ciudadanos que estaban cerca. Él sólo le devolvió una mirada sin expresión casi llegando a lo terrorífico haciendo así que callara. Sin embargo, ella continuó al ver a Hikari a su lado.- ¿¡Me dejaste por ella!? ¿Quién te crees que eres?- La señaló enojada, Hikari solo la miró indiferente.

- Tu como te llames.- La llamó él.- Jamás acordamos nada, tu solamente improvisaste para que saliera contigo y de una u otra forma iba a terminar igual. Y por cierto, ella es Hikari, mi compañera de cuarto, y es más bonita que tu sin necesidad de arreglarse tanto.- Ella se quedó con la palabra el la boca. Mirándolos de arriba a abajo mientras se alejaban. Hikari se quedó sorprendida al escucharlo contestarle a alguien de esa manera, o sea, articulando más palabras de las que normalmente usa. Y para ella lo mejor fue que la llamó hermosa ¡Maldición! ¿En qué estaba pensando?

- Así que esa era tu cita.- Rió suavemente.- No estaba realmente fea.- Bromeó.- ¿Pero realmente ibas a salir con ella? Sino ¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano?

- Sólo quería salir un rato y ya que ella me había ahorrado la necesidad de invitar a alguien decidí ir con ella. Pero cuando sentí a cierta persona seguirme cambié de opinión.- Rió igual que como se estaba acostumbrando a reír con Hikari. Estuvo a punto de contestarle cuando un mareo la hizo tambalear. Se echó hacia atrás y todo se volvió negro en segundos.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente, tratando de incorporarse y recordar en donde estaba. Trató de levantarse pero al instante se tuvo que arrodillar. Sintió como un agrio sabor salía de su boca, era sangre. Instintivamente miró hacia arriba ¿Qué era eso? ¿La luna quizá? Pero era roja; no, no era sólo roja, tenía un extraño Sharingan.

- Hikari- Escuchó a lo lejos que alguien la llamaba. Se levantó rápidamente aun mareada.- ¡Hikari!- ¿Quién era? Se le hacía completamente desconocida ¿O no? Esa voz la había escuchado en algún lugar ¿Pero dónde? Era muy grave y fría, no demostraba ningún sentimiento, y resultaba ser temerosa.- ¡Hikari!.- Se acercaba.- ¿Sabes dónde estás?- La distancia se acortaba.- ¿Conoces este lugar?- Era una buena pregunta ¿En dónde estaba? Parecía un lugar en ruinas, como si en un pasado hubiese habido una gran incendio y como si guardara recuerdos que nadie quiere conocer.- ¿Dónde está tu familia?- De los escombros se levantaron unas personas que llegaban a parecerse mucho a ella.- ¿Y tus amigos?- Atrás de ella fueron llegando los miembros de Fairy Tail, aparentaban estar enojados, mirando con odio a las personas que estaban frene a ella. Algo llamó su atención, en una esquina lejana apareció también una niña, de unos cinco años, estaba llorando completamente sola ¿Quién era? No alcanzaba a ver, se acercó a ella lentamente; estando lo suficientemente cerca la distinguió, era ella misma. Dio uno, dos, tres pasos atrás antes de salir corriendo lejos de allí entre las tinieblas, era inútil, si vista estaba nublada a causa de algo húmedo en sus ojos, apartó las gotas saladas y trató de divisarla de nuevo, estaba en todas partes, cayó nuevamente y parpadeo un par de veces. Frente suyo apareció su madre, tendiéndole una mano.- No lo hagas.- Sonó la voz de la niña- Comenzó a buscarla con la mirada desesperada; un sonoro ruido de una Katana rompiendo el aire e incrustándose en la carne humana el olor metálico de la espesa sustancia carmesí salpicando todo su rostro. Había acuchillado a su madre frente a sus ojos, pero no acabó allí aquella niña de la espada inició masacrando a cada uno de los miembros de su clan, pero ya no era sólo ella, sino también sus "amigos" haciéndolos añicos como si no hubiera un mañana ¿Qué es todo esto? Cerro sus ojos, no podía seguir viendo aquello.- Estás en el infierno.- Respondió la voz del desconocido.

* * *

**N/A: **Hola! Qué les pareció? Díganme por un review :D no sean malitos no les cuesta nada. Acepto pedradas, tomatasos, comenten mis errores, lo que cambiarían de la historia, lo que le dejarían, las parejas que quieren ver. Estoy consciente de que esperaban más acción pero lo siento mi inspiración no dio mucho últimamente, ya que estoy en exámenes y eso le saca el jugo a mi imaginación. ¡Gomenasai! T-T

Adelantos:

¿Qué creen qué pase con Hinata? y ¿Habrán más victimas además de ella?

¿Sasuke y Hikari se llevarán mejor a partir de ahora?

¿De quién estará enamorado de Sasuke?

Y los encuentros ¿Qué pasará con las y los enemigos?


End file.
